Showers and the bases thereof have been previously configured in a variety of different manners. Generally, the bases of these structures include a floor having a drain formed in the center thereof and a low water retaining wall formed along at least a portion of the outer periphery of the floor. The water retaining wall is normally of sufficient height to prevent any standing water in the base of the shower from flowing to the immediately surrounding area, yet low enough to permit an individual to step over the same to enter the shower.
Retaining walls of this nature have been formed by stacking several wooden 2.times.4's one on top of the other and positioning the same on at least a portion of an outer periphery of the floor. A water resistant layer is disposed around the outer periphery of the drain and extends outwardly to cover the inner and uppermost surfaces of the 2.times.4's. Subsequently, the floor and the outer periphery of the water retaining wall are tiled. In this manner, the water retaining wall is formed with a rectangular cross-section. This configuration has several disadvantages, one being that water forming about the upper surface of the retaining wall is free to flow to the surrounding area. As is generally the case, the area immediately surrounding the shower is readily susceptible to water damage. With repeated use of the shower, this could lead to costly and time consuming repairs. It has not been previously possible to readily construct a water retaining wall of a shower base such that water forming about the upper surface thereof is directed to the shower base to be drained therefrom.